mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grandpa Beagle
Grandpa Beagle, also known as Blackheart Beagle, is the grandfather, founder, and sometimes leader of the Beagle Boys. He first appeared in the Carl Barks stories The Fantastic River Race (as Blackheart Beagle) and The Money Well (as Grandpa Beagle). Appearances In Scrooge's flashback in The Fantastic River Race, Blackheart Beagle looks very similar to his children and his present-day grandkids, albeit with a long mustache, a black and blue uniform and sailor hat. In The Money Well,Grandpa Beagle appears as an elderly Beagle Boy with the number 186-802. Grandpa Beagle was used again in 1962 by Rodolfo Cimino, as the Beagle Boys' leader, in the comic Zio Paperone caporale d'assalto. In Italian stories, Grandpa Beagle has the word "Grazia" instead of a prison number, indicating that he may have been pardoned, though he is often seen in (or escaping from) prison. Sometimes he is portrayed in the same physical shape as his grandkids, sometimes thinner, and sometimes he's thin when all the Beagle Boys are shown as such. He is often shown smoking a corn-cob pipe. Portrayal Grandpa Beagle has different portrayals depending on the writer: * Brazilian writers depict him as a respected semi-retired crook who sometimes gives advice to the Beagle Boys. * Don Rosa portrays Grandpa Beagle as one of the greatest villains in Duckburg, even capable to assemble an alliance of Scrooge McDuck's enemies in A Little Something Special ''(1997). Appearances Comics * Uncle Scrooge (Dell Comics) - ''The Money Well ''(1958) * Beagle Boys (Gold Key Comics) - ''The Money-Go-Round ''(1966) * Zé Carioca (Abril Comics) - ''Jornada Sentimental ''(1966) * Uncle Scrooge (Gold Key Comics) - ''The Jillion Dollar Diamond ''(1968) * Super Goof (Gold Key Comics) - ''Super Do-Gooder ''(1976, Cameo) * Hey, Dewey and Louie: Junior Woodchucks (Gold Key Comics) - Save That Tree (1976) * I Classici Disney (Walt Disney Company Italia) - Le Grandi Parodie (1977) * Beagle Boys vs. Uncle Scrooge (Gold Key Comics) - The Armored Car Caper (1979) * Edição Extra (Abril Comics) - ''Os Metralhas Olímpicos ''(1982) * Tio Patinhas (Abril Comics) - ''Feliz Aniversário, Vovô! ''(1987) * Zio Paperone (Arnoldo Mondadori Editore) (1988, Reprinted) * Donald i spółka (???) - ''Zio Paperone e la chiave d'oro degli Inca Onka ''(1991) * Minni & Company (Walt Disney Company Italia) - ''Operazione Archimede ''(1993) * Anders And & Co. (Egmont Serieforlaget A/S) - ''The Artist ''(2016) TV Series * DuckTales (2017): ''Last Christmas! ''(2018) Trivia * Just like John D. Rockerduck, Grandpa Beagle was used only once by his creator, Carl Barks, but became popular in Italian comics. * It's unknown if Barks intended Blackheart Beagle from ''The Fantastic River Race and Grandpa Beagle from The Money Well''to be one and the same character. Don Rosa depicted them as the same character in ''The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck. * In some some European productions, such as his character profile poster in the German Micky Maus Magazin, Grandpa Beagle was said to be the Beagle Boys' father rather than their grandfather. Category:Comic Characters Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Adults Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Elderly characters Category:DuckTales characters Category:Grandfathers